<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunflowers under your ribs by victume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086700">sunflowers under your ribs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume'>victume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>у феликса на ребрах цветут чудные подсолнухи, расчерчивая нежную кожу ярким желтым. чан поцеловал бы каждый лепесток.<br/>и феликс под его губами бы дрожал, как настоящий цветок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunflowers under your ribs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>атеншн! это лапслок</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>у феликса на ребрах цветут чудные подсолнухи, расчерчивая нежную кожу ярким желтым. чан поцеловал бы каждый лепесток.<br/>и феликс под его губами бы дрожал, как настоящий цветок.</p><p>так бывает: рождаются цветочные люди, нежные, мягкие и исполненные солнца. светило дарит им свои обжигающие поцелуи-веснушки, гладит по щекам и отпускает в настоящий, жестокий мир. или феликс такой один?<br/>чан не знает.<br/>чан только слепнет от одной улыбки цветочного мальчика, ищет любых прикосновений — даже самых мимолетных, кончиками пальцев по запястью — и согревается в лучах этого человеческого солнца.<br/>о том, что у мальчика по телу татуировками самые солнечные на свете цветы, он узнает совершенно случайно и почти не удивляется.<br/>подсолнухи и феликс как одно целое: как будто изнутри у него тоже сплошь — подсолнухи.<br/>чану хочется больше всего — коснуться, провести по раскрашенной мастером коже пальцами, чуть щекоча ребра, разгладить ладонями, лаская.<br/>чану больно думать об этом. больно на феликса смотреть — зажмуренные глаза не спасают от слепящего света.<br/>вокруг феликса всегда — люди, каждому хочется урвать кусочек, самую толику внимания цветочного мальчика. чан иногда ужасно желает запереть феликса в прозрачной неприступной теплице-крепости, чтобы защитить от чужих грубых рук, от чужих неосторожных прикосновений. чтобы только смели смотреть, но не трогать нежные подсолнуховы лепестки.,<br/>но феликс не домашний питомец: в неволе его яркий свет потускнеет, повянут цветы под раскрашенными рёбрами, угаснет красивая бесконечно тёплая улыбка.</p><p>чан защищает его и от себя в том числе.</p><p>сжимает руки в кулаки, когда желание <i>коснуться</i> становится невыносимо сильным, смотрит издалека, довольствуется глубоким красивым голосом и блестящими от россыпи звёзд в них глазами — не смеет притронуться.</p><p>держит дистанцию.</p><p>на самом деле, феликс общительный жутко, тактильный донельзя, преданный — стоит только посмотреть на его взаимоотношения с чанбином.<br/>солнце и луна, так говорят о подобных людях?</p><p>феликс чанбина будто изнутри зажигает, развеивает его внутреннюю тьму, загоняет в дальний угол, чтобы не мешалась — чан боится, что выглядит таким же счастливым-влюблённым придурком рядом с феликсом.</p><p>не зря, должно быть, боится.</p><p>феликс мягкий с друзьями, доверчивый и прилипчивый — чонин ворчит каждый раз, когда тот тянет к нему руки, кусает светлую чёлку, ерошит волосы на макушке. ворчит, но никогда не выдирается — и феликс смеётся бесконечно красиво, тепло, глубоко в душу, и продолжает.</p><p>смотреть на него в такие моменты — ослепляюще до рези в глазах. чан прикрывает веки, отворачивает голову, погружаясь в себя. сдерживая лавину внутри.</p><p>с ним феликс тоже тактилен; всегда открыт для объятий и прикосновений; сверкает зубами в улыбках, щедр на тепло. чан рядом с ним чувствует себя слишком тёмным, спутанным комком неправильных мыслей и чувств, пытается затолкать их все подальше вовнутрь.<br/>чтобы феликса не отпугнуть от себя.</p><p>чан купается в собственной неуверенности и буре тёплых-грязных эмоций, топит себя с головой, притворяясь, что ничего не происходит.</p><p>улыбается феликсу в ответ — ярко и старательно; искренне, но полутонами — горько.<br/>думая, что никто ничего не заметит, если делать так чаще.</p><p>не хочет <i>(не может)</i> видеть дальше своих переживаний и страхов.,</p><p>а феликс замечает.</p><p>он не просто мальчик с искусно вырисованными на теле цветами. не просто карманное солнце. остальные видят: феликс — много больше.</p><p>ему нравится, что люди воспринимают его в основном именно как концентрацию счастья и тепла, что его яркие улыбки — лечат. зажигают. влюбляют.,<br/>но друзья знают о нем кое-что ещё.</p><p>феликс рано вырос; рано столкнулся с реальностью. рано принял решение не бояться быть вот таким — солнечным. быть собой. вопреки всем попыткам его осудить или снять розовые очки., но он — все ещё человек, как и все, со своей внутренней бездной.</p><p>имя его личной бездны состоит из трех букв; а австралийское, которое феликс, по секрету, любит даже немного больше — из девяти. его личная бездна умеет говорить музыкой такие вещи, которые никогда не скажешь словами, слишком мало спит и пьёт слишком много кофе. жжёт себе волосы осветлителем, а душу — дурацкими принципами и самокопанием.<br/>феликс ужасно хочет все эти устои в голове чана сломать до основания, заставить свои чувства не осуждать, а принять.<br/>феликс хочет <i>достучаться</i>.</p><p>чтобы чан перестал видеть в нем идеал, неприкасаемый цветок. чтобы вбил себе в голову: феликс — человек. человек, у которого в голове тоже много всего, не входящего в образ.<br/>человек, который влюблен в него тоже.</p><p>который хочет его целиком — и именно таким, какой он есть.</p><p>начинает с легкого: заваливает сообщениями круглые сутки, что выливаются в серьёзные разговоры по душам — все ещё полуискренние, но уже много лучше. делит плейлист на двоих, вручая чану один наушник — у него отличный вкус. они переслушивают почти все песни, подпевая, качая головой в такт, отрываясь или в унисон молча. чан открывается немного тоже — включает феликсу свою музыку, разрешает полистать один из блокнотов-черновиков.<br/>между ними тысяча и одна совместных шуток, которые никто больше не поймёт — чонин говорит, они как будто на собственном языке общаются.</p><p>феликсу эта идея нравится ужасно.</p><p>он хочет так — из души в душу, чтобы честно и до последней эмоции вместе.<br/>он хочет так — чтобы чан наконец перестал прятаться за своей бронёй из надуманных комплексов.<br/>он хочет так — чтобы чан тоже захотел.</p><p>феликс бьётся-бьётся-бьётся о стены, выстроенные чаном вокруг его нежного-красного, раздирает ладони в кровь, пытаясь расколоть преграды в каменную крошку. и не перестаёт улыбаться.</p><p>чану — ярче всех.</p><p>чанбин обнимает его при встрече, ничего не спрашивая — как всегда, видит слишком много. феликсу этого не хватает.<br/>тепла, энергии. света. феликс чахнет от недостатка, гаснет внутреннее солнце — постепенно, по чуть-чуть., но чанбин замечает.</p><p>и чан тоже.</p><p>он шутит глупые шутки, кормит феликса вишневым мороженым и выспрашивает любимый фильм, чтобы посмотреть вечером — так очевидно старается его оживить. так очевидно не понимает, что является корнем проблемы.<br/>феликс улыбается ему снова и принимает все это с благодарностью, притираясь объятием в поисках частички тепла — чан очаровательно замирает в ступоре на несколько секунд, и только потом прячет феликса в своих руках.</p><p>ему не видно, но наверняка это со стороны выглядит очень уютно. не настолько, правда, как на самом деле ощущается — это в тысячу раз круче. феликс чувствует себя в руках чана, как дома. и это едва ли не делает все хуже.</p><p>терпение солнечного мальчика не бесконечно — яркие улыбки, доброжелательный тон и хорошее настроение, к сожалению, не вечные его спутники. феликс зарывается лицом в чанову грудь, слушая, как чужое сердце заходится в учащенном от близости и волнения стуке, и думает, что больше ждать не может.<br/>некуда дальше.</p><p>нерастраченная нежность и полускрытая любовь душат его изнутри, рвутся наружу дрожью в осмелевших руках.</p><p>феликс разжимает ладони, скользит по чужой спине вниз, огибает бока и вцепляется в бедра (даже слишком высоко).<br/>у чана вырывается тяжёлый выдох, и он размыкает объятия, недоуменно смотря феликсу в лицо — обеспокоенный и ничего не понимающий.</p><p>феликс сглатывает, сжимает пальцы на чужих бёдрах и тянется к чану — прикасается к губам медленно и нежно, как будто давая шанс отказаться.</p><p>чан не двигается совсем, как будто и не дышит даже. у феликса дрожат ноги и наверняка горят щеки — все-таки это было отчаянно. он прижимается чуть ближе, равномерно наполняя лёгкие воздухом.</p><p>и чан отмирает, отвечая на поцелуй — настойчиво, нетерпеливо.<br/>бережно.<br/>он долго этого ждал, феликс знает точно.</p><p>чан ладонями вплетается ему в волосы, придерживая, и чувствует, будто заключает в своих неуверенных руках целый чёртов мир.</p><p>огромную и непредсказуемую вселенную.</p><p>мгновение становится вечностью, растягивается на тысячи тысячи лет, оставаясь таким коротким и хрупким, что упустить его, разрушив шаткую гармонию, подобно самоубийству.<br/>страшно и так потрясающе сладко.</p><p>феликс вытягивает пальцы ног от волнения, пока скользит ладонями по чужим бедрам вверх, к торсу, чтобы остановиться на спине — обнять так, как хотелось ужасно давно. чан волнуется тоже — сжимает руку в волосах даже слишком сильно, прикусывает феликсу губу, от чего тот коротко раздражённо шипит.</p><p>в висках бухает так громко и часто, что осознание происходящего смазывается, теряет чёткость, выхватывая только самое яркое: теплоту чужих рук, мягкость сухих губ, гладкость рыжих прядей.<br/>резкий звук вносит хаос, взметая бурю эмоций в чановой голове.<br/>пугает.</p><p>чан подаётся назад резко, как обжёгся об чужое влюблённое нетерпение. феликс мычит протестующе, все ещё держась ладонями за чанову спину — дорвался наконец. полуприкрытые глаза распахивает в возмущении и встречает чужой ошалелый взгляд с твердостью почти стальной.<br/>надоело ждать. осточертело сдерживаться. достало сопротивляться собственным чувствам.<br/>задолбало делать вид, будто не замечает чужих.</p><p>у чана шок, неверие, и дурацкие устои рушатся в режиме реального времени, рассыпаясь пеплом по ветру; у феликса только искренняя и чистая любовь.<br/>такая сильная, что мешает дышать.</p><p>чан одними губами беззвучно произносит: «почему?»<br/>но феликс понимает. недаром они на своём собственном языке говорят.<br/>и шепчет, ощущая в себе внезапную смелость, ответное «потому что люблю».</p><p>подтекстом: «потому что ты бы никогда не решился».<br/>подтекстом: «потому что это разрывает меня изнутри».</p><p>
  <i>«потому что не было сил больше держаться».</i>
</p><p>чан хлопает ресницами. такой ответственный и решительный во всем, что не касается его чувств и феликса в частности. такой неловкий и ужасно красивый даже сейчас, с растрепанной чёлкой, с вечными синяками под глазами, с крайне несчастным и растерянным выражением лица.<br/>как будто это он тут в любви признался и взволнованно ждёт ответа.</p><p>феликс не удерживается от улыбки и тихого смешка, прикрываясь ладонью. боже.<br/>паника отступает, переставая сдавливать горло. в конце концов, это же чан. все ещё лучший друг, с которым один язык на двоих, общие шутки и музыка, переменная тахикардия (и совсем не от болезни).<br/>не найдёт в себе сил ответить сейчас — феликс подождёт ещё. столько, сколько ему понадобится, потому что даже любовь, разрывающая изнутри, подождёт, если чану это будет действительно нужно. будет сложно, но феликс же как-то дожил до этого момента, да?<br/>выдержит.<br/>справится.<br/>всегда справлялся.</p><p>феликс крутит в голове эти мысли, варясь в ожидании, пока чан пытается прийти в себя и разложить по полочкам все, что ли успел натворить за эти считаные минуты. что успел разломать, что построить — полный хаос.<br/>перевернул чану весь его мир.</p><p>его солнечный мальчик с подсолнухами на ребрах.<br/>чану пора бы привыкнуть, что вся его вселенная вертится вокруг него.</p><p>и все, чего бы феликс не захотел, чан готов положить к его ногам. целую планету, звезды, луну, галактику.,</p><p>а феликс захотел его сердце <i>(всего-то)</i>.</p><p>так странно, что не верится совсем. и даже глядя феликсу точно в его бесконечно красивые глаза, чан сомневается. как будто солнечный мальчик способен его обманывать.<br/>как будто чан не был очевиден с самого начала.</p><p>он знает: необходимо очнуться. прекратить пялиться на него, как на восьмое чудо света (и почему — как?). надо что-то сказать. что-то сделать?</p><p>феликс снова делает все за него. улыбается так ярко и едва не смеётся.<br/>такой солнечный и красивый нереально, что чану приходится выйти из астрала.</p><p>он моргает и несмело улыбается в ответ. вспоминает, что до сих пор не убрал руки с феликсовых предплечий — дёргается отнять.<br/>неловко так — жуть.,</p><p>но феликс только мягко качает головой, смотрит ему в глаза и негромко говорит чарующе низким тоном (заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками): «мог бы и оставить, знаешь».</p><p>чан открывает рот.<br/>закрывает.</p><p> — нет, не мог, — голос какой-то по-дурацки хриплый. — хватит меня смущать.</p><p> — я тоже не могу! ты такой неловкий, это ужасно мило, — феликс внезапно становится ближе, и они почти сталкиваются носами. — и вообще, я тебя поцеловал и признался, кто ещё должен смущаться?</p><p> — ага, — чан отводит взгляд, не в состоянии нормально поддерживать зрительный контакт. уши у него красные. — ошарашил и рад. ты ужасен.</p><p> — и это твой ответ? — феликс как будто правда напуган. чан чувствует, как чужие пальцы сжимают ткань его толстовки позади, и понимает, что. да. несмотря на всю отвагу и уверенность, феликс все еще феликс. и он правда волнуется — почти так же, как и сам чан. и это почему-то даёт чану силы. почему-то заставляет понять, что сейчас не время шутить.</p><p>он возвращает взгляд к чужому лицу, розовеет теперь и скулами. и решается. решается быть таким же смелым.</p><p> — нет, конечно. я тоже… тоже тебя люблю. не знаю, почему так сложно было это сказать все это время. боже, я просто хочу умереть сейчас, — у феликса в глазах загораются звезды. — или поцеловать тебя. я ещё не решил.</p><p> — давай я решу за тебя? — улыбается. и подаётся вперёд, вписываясь в чужие объятия идеально. так, как будто там всегда было его место. приникает к губам — не так робко, как в прошлый раз. настойчивее. обстоятельнее. с одной чёткой целью — взять от этого поцелуя все.</p><p>чана сносит этой волной, он отвечает с таким же желанием. потому что хотелось действительно давно — так давно, что он и не вспомнит, сколько именно. потому что исследовать вот так феликсовы губы, контуры его тела, малейшие реакции — то, в чем он действительно нуждался все это время.</p><p>то, что он назвал бы бесценным.</p><p>дрожат они оба, и цепляются друг за друга так, как будто боятся, что все это окажется сном; но вселенная иногда бывает благосклонна.</p><p>когда-нибудь позже чан и вправду увидит те самые татуировки подсолнухов, обвёдет каждый контур и поцелует каждый лепесток. когда-нибудь потом.,</p><p>а пока он не может оторваться от мальчика-солнца, целуя его в третий раз и ощущая, как мир медленно перестраивается, вставая на место обновлённым, таким теперь правильным.</p><p>и феликс в его руках все ещё значит целую вселенную.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>